Intertwined in Threads
by KeybladeMosstar
Summary: A story involving our famous trio, a paopou fruit, and two very creepy dolls. Is it through destiny that their fates are to be intertwined, or through a less friendly force out there?   NO ROMANCE WHATSOEVER.


A/N: Hello, people! Now that dance regionals are over, I can start crankin' out more stories. ^^ I may be a little out of practice, so bear with me, please!

Note: This is based off a Vocaloid song that I haven't been able to get out of my head. I'm sure you Vocaloid fans will figure it out!

Also, I mentioned that I would write a few less dark stories after my last story, Stretched Alive.

This is not one of those less-dark stories.

Disclaimer: Corporations! Y U No believe I don't own Kingdom Hearts? D:

Home.

After traveling from world to worlds for so long, they could finally return to the warm beach in which they had grown up.

The waves licked the tops of Kairi's toes, coating them with a thin layer of sand. Sora lay sprawled out in the sand beside her, drifting into yet another nap. On the other side sat Riku, staring absentmindedly at the sunset. After hours of running around together and rekindling lost memories, the peace felt nice. It was just them and their island, resting before their next adventure.

"Sora, wake up! You have to see this sunset!" Kairi urged, poking him in the side. He didn't budge. Riku snorted, coming out of his thoughts. "If you want to wake him up, you're going to need to get more creative than that." He told her. Kairi huffed, and then looked around the island for some sort of idea. The small island held plenty of hiding spots, but nothing was calling out to her.

Suddenly, a particular marble-white, bent tree on an elevated part of the island caught her eye. A sly grin appeared on Kairi's face as she stood up and made her way to the tree. Riku raised one silvery white eyebrow, but said nothing as her walk turned into a run. After a minute or two, she made it to the tree and grabbed a golden, star-shaped fruit with a small green leaf on the top. "Perfect!" she said to herself, then tucked the fruit into the black bag on the side of her belt.

"Well?" Riku asked impatiently as the auburn-haired teen ran back to her childhood friends. His eyes widened as she pulled the odd shaped fruit out of her bag, ripped it into three pieces….

…And tossed one onto sleeping Sora's open mouth.

"Gth!" Sora choked, eyes shooting open. His friends giggled as he struggled to figure out what had just happened. After a minute of hacking, he rubbed his throat. "What did you guys do this time?" He asked, defeated. No one answered, but Kairi took a piece of the fruit and ate it herself. She tossed the last piece to Riku, who merely stared at it.

"Paopou?" Sora asked incredulously. Kairi giggled.

"Doesn't the legend say that _two _people sharing it will have their destinies intertwined?" Riku pointed out.

"Yeah, but who doesn't say it can work for three people?" Kairi pointed out. "Besides, we're best friends. The paopou legend has no choice."

"Paopou or no paopou, I'm sure our destinies will be intertwined anyway. You know, with the keyblade adventures and stuff." Sora pointed out. Riku turned to him, his aquamarine eyes open in shock. "What?" Sora asked.

"I think that was the most intelligent thing you have ever said!" He stated incredulously. Sora's response was to punch him in the arm. "I can be smart when I feel like it!" Sora pouted.

"I'd like to see that." Kairi joked, joining the conversation. In the midst of their moment, a small jingle went off. Kairi sighed, pulling a small cell phone from her pouch. "It's my dad." Kairi said, reading the message on the screen. I have to go now."

"Aww, shucks." Sora moaned, getting to his feet. "I should probably head home soon as well."

"See you guys tomorrow?" Riku suggested. They nodded simultaneously. "We still need to see if that paopou will intertwine all three of our destinies!" Sora said lightheartedly. "Well, see you later then!"

"Bye!"

The three teens exchanged their farewells, then slipped into their respected boats and rowed back to the Main Island: Riku to the northernmost part, Sora to the South, and Kairi to the West. IT seemed like a perfectly normal evening for the trio.

However, they were unaware of the curse to come.

"I'm home, Dad!" Kairi yelled as she threw open the small door to their small home. "Hey, Kai! I'm in the living room!" A deep voice called back. She placed her shoes by the white mat in front of the door, then skipped to the room on her right. It wasn't much, due to the size of the house, but that was typical for island homes. Still, having to duck into the room when she was only 5'5" was a little much. Her dad chuckled a little, turning to wave from his position on the couch. "Hey there, Kais." He adjusted the black beanie on his head.

"Daddy!" She leaped over to him and gave him as big a hug as she could. "Woah, someone's excited." He chuckled.

"Of course I am! I've only been home a couple days." She pointed out.

Her dad ran a gloved hand through his white blonde hair, a gesture that meant that he was thinking. Finally, he grinned. "I have a surprise for you!" He smiled, reaching for something in an old bag. Kairi's indigo eyes shone with excitement, fixed on the brown paper bag. "What is it?" She asked impatiently, reaching into the bag. "Well, they aren't actually new. I found them in an old box in the extra room." He said sheepishly.

"I remembered that you loved them when you were little."

"Oh!"

Kairi pulled two fabric dolls out of the bag. One was a boy with dark, ebony spikes akin to those of Sora. He was dressed in a soft black button-down shirt with a matching suit jacket on top. A splash of color was added with a bright orange tie, matching his left glassy eye. His other eye was a gleaming golden color, similar to the golden buttons on his jacket. His black shorts fell to his knees, and black and white striped stockings completed his Halloween themed outfit. _Vani._

The second doll was a girl wearing a black Lolita style dress with an orange bow around her waist. Her ebony hair framed her soft face, falling just below her chin. She shared the same mismatched eyes as her brother-doll, and they both wore the same stockings. _Shi-Shi_.

Her childhood dolls were back.

REVIEW! *brandishes knife*


End file.
